


Shattered Dreams and Facades

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has finally begun to trust and love again after spending the entire sixth year alone, when his life begins to unravel. He must break free of his juvenile dreams and demolish the facades that envelop him. Once he finally does, he unexpectedly finds himself with the love of his life and some unanticipated allies. Together they all must battle not only the greatest and most fatal war in all of the history of the Wizarding World, but also try to unearth the traitors within their own midst. For if they fail, the worlds of both wizards and Muggles shall perish.





	1. Lamentations and Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Blaise/Hermione, Lupin/Snape, OC/Tonks

Genres: Action/Adventure, Mystery/Horror, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Do you really believe that I would write Fan Fiction if I owned Harry Potter or any of his friends? No? Me neither. So instead all I own are the stories that I write about them and any original characters, things or ideas that I create.

Warnings: M-preg (Male Pregnancy), OC (Original Characters), AU (Alternate Universe), Death, Adult Language, Violence, Slash (Male/Male Pairings), Slight (Non-descriptive) Het (Male/Female pairings)

Summary: Harry has finally begun to trust and love again after spending the entire sixth year alone, when his life begins to unravel. He must break free of his juvenile dreams and demolish the facades that envelop him. Once he finally does, he unexpectedly finds himself with the love of his life and some unanticipated allies. Together they all must battle not only the greatest and most fatal war in all of the history of the Wizarding World, but also try to unearth the traitors within their own midst. For if they fail, the worlds of both wizards and Muggles shall perish.

 

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Pars I: Tumultuosus ab Dolosus Somnus  
Part 1: Stirring from the Deceitful Slumber

“Accept the things   
To which fate binds you and   
Love the people with whom fate   
Brings you together   
But do so with all your heart.”  
-Marcus Aurelius

Chapter 1: Lamentations and Betrayals

 

My life has been to hell and back again. This is the plain and simple truth. First Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me. Then I was sent to relatives who hate me. Who abused me. Who– no, I’d rather not go there. 

After Sirius’ death at the end of my fifth year, I withdrew. I held an unapproachable facade to the entire world. I mastered Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Healing magic, Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts (along with so much more) in secret during the year and over the summer before my sixth year. I furthermore mastered Occlumency, Legilimency, wandless and wordless magic.

Ron somehow managed to get me over to the Weasley’s that summer. While there, Ginny confessed that she was in love with me. I admit now that I clung to her for the sole reason that she loved me. This caused me to fall hard and fast for the youngest Weasley. Ginny brought me back to a level were I could trust again. 

My life was blissful for once. I was still ignorant to all the lies around me though. Had that damned hat not fallen on my head once more…

But, alas, I’m getting ahead of myself. 

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“Still if any of you were Slytherins I would have to shun you in a minute. Even you Ginny. It’s a good thing none of us are Slytherins, eh?” Ron said as the carriage began its journey to Hogwarts. 

“Ronald, not all Slytherins are evil.” Hermione told him as she continued reading.

“Of course they are. Every single one is going to become a Death Eater. Why Dumbledore allows them here at the school I have no clue. They report all the information back to He Who Must Not Be Named.”

Harry shook his head, silently glad that he was a Gryffindor to the bone. The carriages stopped at the front steps.

Harry and Ginny got out of the carriage holding hands. Following them were Hermione and Ron, who were holding hands as well. The two couples made their approach up the stairs of Hogwarts. Ginny kissed Harry and set off to the bathroom. 

Harry grinned as his girlfriend dashed away. She was really the single motivation he had for not brooding. It had only been a month since they started dating, but it felt as if they had been together forever. He turned to see his best friends locked at the lips. He chuckled and walked down a corridor, observing the portraits. 

“So, Potter, not so chaste any longer, now that you’re with the Weaselette?” a scathing voice asked him. “Not that you were ever that pure.”

Harry froze and turned around slowly. “What did you just say Malfoy?” ‘There’s no way he could know that.’

“You’re always infringing the rules. I doubt that the Weaselette seized your virginity.” Malfoy smirked. “But then again you didn’t acquire hers either did you? It’s well acknowledged that she’s been had by numerous.”

“Never speak about Ginny like that ever again!” Harry raged. “And never speak another word of my virginity and lack thereof!”

“What, not over the loss of the mutt yet? Is that why you’re so riled up? Or would it be because the Gryffindor Golden Boy isn’t so golden? That he really could be a Slytherin deep down?”

Harry shoved Draco up against the wall, hard. “My godfather was twice the man you’ll ever be. And I will never be a Slytherin. I would rather die first. Now, I want you to never speak to me again unless it’s to either apologize or to defect.” The wrath in his emerald eyes shone more vividly than Draco could have ever imagined.

He gave Draco one last hard shove against the wall and strode away. He met up with Ginny and placed on a blithe and untroubled mask for everyone. Inside he was torn between craving to kill and yearning to cry. 

Instead he watched as Dumbledore commenced his opening speech for the year. Just then the doors opened and Filch approached with the Sorting Hat. This year it bestowed no song, and the students were Sorted. It was unusual. The hat seemed disheartened. It had no enthusiasm as it shouted the students’ houses. Instead it gave a wail at the end of the sorting. 

“Years gone,  
Warnings given,  
Future’s dawn,  
The houses riven,  
Heedless students,  
In this war caught,  
Childish imprudence,  
You forget what is taught,  
Approaching these final days are,  
The school’s end is not behind by far.”

With that Hogwarts broke out into whispers. The Sorting Hat had just informed them of their failure and their downfall, but prior to this it had never told them that there was no hope. It had never before told them that they were naïve. It had never told them that it was disappointed in them. 

Something even more astounding happened though. Someone from Slytherin tripped Filch as he walked by and the Hat flew across the room, and landed directly on Harry’s head. 

‘Harry Potter? My God! You’ve become even more cunning since I last met you. Lying to your friends, training and creating plans, looking out for your survival first….but you are not doing what you must. You are far too trusting, too reckless, and too foolish. No, this must be stopped. I may have been ordered to respect your choices before but-’

Harry was petrified at this point. ‘No. I am fine where I am. I am a Gryffindor.’

‘No, do not lie to yourself. I told you first year that you should have gone to Salazar’s house. You are being lied to and can not see trough the facades others and yourself have erected. You are also blinded by your imprudent dreams. No, no you can not stay in Gryffindor. For the wizarding world I can not allow it. Instead you shall go to-’

‘Please put me in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff! Please! Anything but Slytherin!’

‘It is for your own good. Now I see that magnificent things may happen to you in-’

“Slytherin!”

Someone lifted the Hat off Harry’s head for him to witness the whole Great Hall in stunned silence. He turned to see it was Ginny who had lifted the Hat off of his head. She smiled. “Everything will be fine. You’ll see,” she murmured to him as she gave him a kiss. He smiled and hugged her.

“How dare you touch her, you despicable brute!” Ron exploded. “You’ve been lying to us for years; you’re probably in league with the Dark Lord himself!” He quickly shoved Harry. The raven haired teen fell off the bench from the force of the thrust.

“Ron!” Ginny shrieked. She quickly got down to help Harry. “Are you ok?” she asked her boyfriend. 

Ron stood up and tore Ginny away from Harry. “You are to never speak to this traitor ever again,” he spat quietly. He ushered his sister out of the Great Hall.

Pandemonium broke loose. Finally Dumbledore finally managed to quiet the Hall. “We have never had something like this happen before. Thus I shall consult all of the regulations laid down by our founders. Until further notice however Harry is to remain a Gryffindor. Now I believe it time to return to your houses for the night.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

The next morning Ron had slept in and Ginny sat next to Harry. “Harry, I don’t care if you do become a Slytherin. You will always be the man that I love. Ron is just angry about this. He’ll come around.” She leant over and kissed him.

Their kiss was interrupted by an owl for Ginny. She read it and paled. She made up a flimsy excuse and told Harry that she would see him in a while and departed. Harry was definitely confused. He knew it was not because of him, but rather the letter, that she had run off. He shook his head and made a metal note to try to ask her about it later. 

The day continued with glares from Ron, and some of the other Gryffindors. Hermione didn’t say anything to him but that may have been because she was busy trying to talk to Ron about this whole mess. Astonishingly Draco and the other Slytherins did not glare at him or try to attack him, nor his friends, using any method. 

Finally after a very long and hard day, Harry was called up to Dumbledore’s office. He sat and waited for the old man.

“Harry, it is to my immense regret to tell you that you are now a Slytherin. There is nothing that can be done about this. Apparently if a student wishes to change houses and the Sorting Hat agrees, they are changed. In your case although you did not ask for the change the Sorting Hat is final. You will move down to the Slytherin dorms immediately and be placed in Slytherin classes. I cannot give you a private room or guarantee your position on the Quidditch team. All I can do is wish you good fortune.”

So Harry left and packed his things, his life rapidly unraveling. ‘Well at least I still have Ginny.’ Little did he know that this were about to become exceedingly dreadful swiftly.


	2. Pulling the Threads

  
Author's notes: We receive insight on the Slytherins and Harry's life becomes more undone. Also the True Prophecy is made.  


* * *

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Chapter 2: Pulling the Threads

Harry walked up to the stone expanse that was the door to the Slytherin’s common room. His common room. ‘Shit, I don’t have the password. Damn Dumbledore and his childish games.’ He sighed. There was no other way to get in. He knocked. 

After about 5 minutes of knocking and waiting, the door slid open. A 4th year girl squeaked and slammed the door shut. Impatiently Harry began to knock again. This time Blaise Zabini opened the door. 

“What do you want?” Blaise asked, mildly annoyed.

“To get into my dorm and sleep.” Harry said annoyed. “Just let me and give me the password so I’m not stuck out there anymore.”

Blaise looked surprised. “So the old coot couldn’t do anything. Funny I thought he wouldn’t let his precious Golden Boy stay with the Slytherins.” He stepped aside. “But come in, we can’t let a fellow Slytherin freeze in these damned dungeons.”

Harry walked in and scanned the common room. It was all but empty. “Yes, just as I remembered them.” 

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked suspiciously.

The new Slytherin waved him off. “Listen I don’t need this right now. I need the password and directions to my bed.”

The other young man sighed. “Fine, but you’ll tell me eventually. Anyway the password is ‘Be true to thyself’. Ironic really.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Harry muttered. “And our dorms?”

“I’ll take you there.” Blaise brought him into the dorm room. Well the one next to Draco’s is new so I guess that’s yours. And look the elves have already taken your things here.”

Harry grunted. It was only 8 o’clock but he was too tired to deal with anything else. “Thank you, Zabini. I think I’ll get some rest. Do tell the others that if they try to wake me for any reason they will find themselves wishing they were dead.” Emerald eyes pierced Blaise’s. “I will make you squirm and relive the vilest of any nightmares that I can think of again and again until you scream and fall into madness.” He smiled sweetly at Blaise. “Sweet dreams.”

Blaise gulped and nodded as Harry climbed into bed, not bothering to strip or change in to his pajamas. Harry spelled his drapes silent and shut with all the spells he knew. ‘Maybe things will be better in the morning,’ was the last thought he had before he fell asleep.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Draco walked in to the common room. He quickly found Blaise. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Blaise didn’t even look up from, filing his nails. “Well Pansy is trying to get into your pants again, Crabbe and Goyle are passed out from to much alcohol, and, oh yeah, Potter is now sleeping up in our dorms after threatening me so brilliantly that I’m afraid of him now.” 

Draco, who had been rifling through his bag, immediately looked up. “Wait rewind for a moment. Pansy has yet to realize that I’m gay and still tries, no big surprise, Crabbe and Goyle are passed out from too much alcohol, oh joy, but would you care to repeat that last one.”

“Harry Potter is up in our dorm, sleeping you mean? Or that he scared the shit out of me?” Blaise told him smirking.

“You mean he really is a Slytherin?” Draco looked around for a moment. “Who has he talked to? We have to keep him safe from those who support Voldemort or the Ministry.” 

“Luckily, other than a fourth year slamming the door in his face he has yet to encounter anyone other than myself. At least we have that on our side. The only ones we know we can trust are Millicent and Pansy.” Blaise said as he gathered his bag. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. We have classes with Potter tomorrow. Maybe we can offer a friendship then.”

They were halfway up the stairs when Blaise stopped. “Oh, that reminds me. Don’t try to wake Potter. He threatened to make us wish we were dead by reliving the vilest nightmares he could think of, and it didn’t seem like an idle threat.”

Draco agreed and followed Blaise up the stairs and climbed into bed after changing. ‘Maybe I can explain to Harry tomorrow. Maybe we can begin a truce or even a friendship. Yes and maybe winged purple and pink monkeys will fly out my arse.’ With that last sarcastic thought Draco turned to sleep.

Draco and Blaise never got a chance to talk to Harry the next morning. He got up early, and after showering and changing he walked to Snape’s office. Subsequent to checking to make sure it was past 7:00, he knocked. “Come in.”

Snape was surprised to see Harry. “Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? Trying to invade my privacy again?” Snape still had not forgiven Harry about the incident in his fifth year. Instead he had grudgingly allowed Harry into his NEWT Potion’s class. There was no way to reject him as the young man had gotten an O on his OWL. 

“No, Professor. Although I am sorry about that I am not here to invade your privacy or apologize for my actions. Dumbledore called me to his office last night and told me that I had indeed been resorted into Slytherin. I wanted to ask you if you were going to have a problem with this or if I was going to be able to relax a little now.”

Snape was silent. “Potter, I had heard a rumor that you had been told that you would do great in Slytherin. However, I must explain a few of the rules the first years learn in the first few weeks to you. One, do not snitch on those who wrong you, instead get revenge. Two, I will not punish you publicly but do not cross me for I will make sure you regret it.” Snape paused. “Actually, I may decide to publicly punish you, hmmm… I’ll think on it. Nevertheless, three, you will not get caught in your plots, for if you do I will not help you. Whether I will have a problem with your being in Slytherin… well that remains to be seen. I will clear your slate clean for the moment. Maybe we can overcome our animosity, just maybe.

“That’s it Potter. Now here is your schedule.” Harry grabbed it and put in his bag. 

“Thank you, professor. For what it is worth, I am sorry about looking into your Pensieve.” He paused. “Would it be possible for you to duel with me one night a week? I want to train for the upcoming battle.”

Snape looked contemplative for a second. “My office on Mondays.” Harry turned to leave but Snape stopped him. “Potter, wait. I need to warn you of a couple of things. You must to be careful with the Slytherins. The Ministry is beginning its own campaign and going against Voldemort and Dumbledore. Between the Ministry and the Dark Lord almost all the Slytherins will try to manipulate, kidnap, kill or threaten you.”

“Who can I trust then?”

“Only Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy." 

Harry looked at Snape and spoke only after a few moments. “I may trust Zabini and Parkinson after a time, but Malfoy will never be anything other than a worthless piece of scum who would rat me out in a moment in my eyes.”

Snape sighed. “Potter, things are never as they appear. Indeed, you have been hurt far more than you let on. And so has Draco. You also don’t hate Draco, but the reason is yet to be discovered. You don’t even know yourself do you?”

Harry slumped down onto one of the couches in Snape’s office. “Professor, I’m not sure what is happening to me. I’m obviously one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist, but something is wrong.” 

Snape sat on the couch opposite him. “Why don’t you explain? As I said I will not hold anything from the past against you, but it would be polite if you would do the same.”

The raven haired young man nodded. “To explain I’m afraid I’ll have to use a metaphor. It’s as if my life is a tapestry. The most beautiful tapestry I’ve ever seen, but it’s still being woven. It began so magnificently with my parents loving me and caring for me. Then there was an accident and the tapestry began to be woven into a dark storm, after I learned of the wizarding world it became like the sun had broken through. And before yesterday anyone who looked upon it would weep in joy. It was such a beautiful and striking scene of magic and love, with a slight dark undertone. 

“Now though it seems like someone’s taken it and pulled at the main thread holding it together and is unraveling it. My life is going to begin to spin out of control soon I can feel it in my bones. I don’t know how to stop it, professor, I don’ know how to stop it and I’m scared that when it’s done unraveling I won’t have enough to live for. That I’ll be without anything to keep me standing, or to keep me from going insane.”

Snape paled for slightly. “Potter, do you know much about the Fey?”

“Not much, why?”

Snape sighed. “They are an ancient race. They were considered the guardians for wizards for many millennia. While not the guardians they did help us along quite a bit. They are the ones that first taught us to use our magic. But they have been known to choose the greatest and most important wizards and witches and immortalize them in tapestries.”

Harry looked like he was about to faint. “You mean that I could really be feeling my tapestry being woven?”

Snape nodded silently. “It has been known to happen. Especially in cases were major changes are made to the person’s life, such as yours.”

“Professor, I think I am connected somehow to my tapestry…”

“Why do you say that?”

“When I dream, sometimes it is of the Fey; Hermione showed me a picture of one once. And it is of them all weaving in this place. I see so many tapestries. I see Dumbledore’s, Voldemort’s, Fudge’s, yours, Hermione’s, Blaise’s, so many people’s tapestries. Sir I know them all. In passing or I know them very well. But there are three I strive to see every time I am there. They must carry my tapestry around, for I see so many different ones. But one I crave to see is Draco Malfoy’s. Why, I have no notion of the answer. The second is the tapestry of t a great battle. It is barely worked on, but I fear that soon it shall be the most toiling one.

“The last is one I have seen only once. It was a tapestry that depicted scenes from Draco and I’s quarrels. It is one of the largest I have ever seen, and it is not even a quarter done. But I feel that all the scenes surround one central image.”

Harry looked into the Potion’s Master eyes. As he spoke his emerald eyes never left Snape’s. “That is why I both loathe and care for him. He is crucial to my life in one way or another. He has hurt me in so many ways I cannot name them all, but he has also done me good. He has lifted my spirits with his humor, even if he is not speaking to me. He has driven me when I was on the verge of giving up. He has become fundamental to my very being. And he hates me. That is why I cannot forgive him.”

Snape nodded. “Yes, I can understand that. It was the same for yourself and my father I believe. But I implore you to consider pardoning him. If not you will become bitter and cold like I was. I believe that had your father and I absolved our differences, there is a chance that you would not exist.”

With that last perplexing statement, Snape ushered Harry to his first class.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Finally after avoiding Malfoy and Zabini all day, Harry was in Divinations class. He had skipped meals at the Great Hall and had spent all his free time wandering around the halls. So nobody really noticed that he was a Slytherin. He was still wearing Gryffindor robes as his order, which he had sent this morning, for Slytherin robes would take the day to fill. Of course he had also ordered a whole new wardrobe so that may be why he didn’t just spell his robes into Slytherin robes.

So everyone was talking about the fact that he hadn’t been at meals and wasn’t seen in classes, as he sat in the far back and none of the teachers called on him. Oblivious to this he sat in his Divinations, the one class he was truly interested in. 

“Alright class, today I shall begin by explaining a few things. I know many of you have noticed that there are only 8 students in the room. I have hand selected you all because I see that you all have talent, though some of you have been hiding it and making up nonsense for years.” Harry had the grace to look sheepish. “Now all of you come closer. I shall be teaching you true Divinations today.”

“Haven’t you been teaching us Divinations for years?” Draco asked. Harry silently seethed. How the hell did the annoying git share every single one of his classes?

“Oh, Merlin no!” Trelawney looked scandalized. “Did you really believe tea bags and dreams were divinations? No, no, no. I myself have never even made a true prediction.”

Harry raised his hand. “No, you’ve made two. First to Dumbledore and then to me.”

“Those? Oh no, child! Those aren’t predictions, those are silly trinkets. They really mean nothing.”

Trelawney explained that they were what were classified as Falsus Praedictio, or False Predictions. They only came true if one believed them and acted upon them. But she wanted them to make a true prediction.

“Now, I will teach to make true predictions. After you make one, you will leave this class and never return. You will instead have a free period. I doubt that any of you will make one though. With two exceptions of course.

“I want you to look deep within yourself and to become one with time and space itself.” Somehow during Trelawney’s speech, Draco had managed to get to Harry’s table. Harry sighed and ignored him. He did as the old Diviner had said. 

Before Harry was even aware of it he and Draco had clasped hands. Their eyes burst open and they stared deep into each other’s eyes. They began to chant loudly in unison:  
“Lies are told and loyalties betrayed,   
Power is sought incessantly,  
The War is growing nearer,  
The war in which all will fight,  
All may perish if the chosen fall.

Wizards and Creatures and Life Forces alike shall do battle,  
For Darkness, Light and Ruling all conspire,  
So the Just must rise,  
Facades must be torn,  
Dreams shall be crushed.

The Hawk must break free and become the Hawk and Wolf,  
The Fox and the Hawk must be as one,  
And the Eagle shall pursue the Hawk,  
The Adder and the Eagle will evermore support the Hawk and Fox,  
The Otter shall depart the Hawk and return briefly before demise.

Death will be consulted and fight,  
Creatures will not escape the battle,  
The Dragon’s Magick must be placed into the Hawk,  
Creature’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk,  
Death’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk.

Warnings besought now are given,  
Some Foes are Friends and some Friends are Foes,  
Fear the Leaders that lie to thou,   
The war shall end with an inevitable destiny,  
Wielders of magic can't live with non-wielders.

The classroom was silent as Harry and Draco quickly unclasped their hands. Trelawney shut all the doors and windows before turning to the students. “You shall tell none of what you have heard today. Only Draco and Harry shall be able to speak of it. I want you all to prick your finger and give me a drop of blood as you swear.”

She collected blood from everyone except for Harry and Draco, including herself. She did a very powerful blood binding and quickly wrote down the prophecy word for word and gave both of the Slytherins a copy. She then performed another potent blood binding so that they couldn’t tell anyone else the prophecy except by agreeing to tell someone together.

“Class is dismissed. Harry, Draco, you should realize that this is a very exceptional event. And you told the prophecy by linking together. Think about that. You have this as a free period from now on. Be cautious and decipher the prediction. It does not bode well with me.”

They nodded and quickly left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Straw That Broke the Camel’s Back

  
Author's notes: Things become very bad for Harry and he tries to cope. End of Part 1.  


* * *

Author's Notes:  
I needed to change something in the last chapter, but if you don't want to go back and read it, all I changed was in the prophecy it should be 'can't' not 'shall' live with non weilders. I love all reveiws. They make me update faster.

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Chapter 3: The Straw That Broke the Camel’s Back

“Harry, wait!” Draco ran to catch up with the younger boy. “I think we should talk about what just happened.”

Harry stopped. “Malfoy, I need to think for now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

Draco sighed and nodded. “Fine. But I do want to explain some things to you.”

“Deal.” Harry found his bed and fell asleep, despite the fact that it was 4 in the afternoon.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Overnight Harry’s clothing order was filled and his wardrobe was now full of his new clothes, the old ones discarded. He reluctantly pulled on a Slytherin robe and made his way down to the Great Hall. 

Since he had woken later than usual everyone saw as he walked in. After a brief moment of indecision he sat at the Slytherin table. Everyone began to talk and gossip about him all around. He was getting glares from every other house though. Nobody seemed to trust him as he was a Slytherin now. 

He ate his breakfast quietly. Once he was done Draco came over and sat next to him. “Since we have this period free now, can I talk to you?”

Harry got up and motioned for Draco to follow. They went to the Room of Requirement. The room mimicked the Gryffindor Common room. They sat down in front of the fire and Harry inclined his head, motioning for Draco to begin.

“Harry, I first want to apologize for all the terrible things I’ve done. No words can describe the guilt I feel. About fourth year I began to realize that everything my father beat into me couldn’t possibly be true. Granger, a muggleborn, is the smartest witch here. You, a half-blood, had already faced down Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and dealt with Pettigrew and Black, not to mention a transformed werewolf. 

“I secretly supported you and led my father astray and helped cover for Snape. Unfortunately I had to pretend to hate and hurt your friends and you.”

Harry sighed, and made to talk but Draco held up a hand. “The first three years I think were mainly just bitterness for turning down my hand of friendship in our first year. Though now I do admit I acted arrogant and conceited. 

“I also know your home life must have been terrible. I don’t want to kill muggles, but I will never like them for things like this and when the prosecuted us. I also know you were abused as a child. You were starved and beaten. It’s a wonder you still have the purity and innocence that you sustain.”

Harry saw red. “SHUT UP!” he roared. “I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!” He was at the door when Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Harry, I don’t know what I said but I’m so-”

The Slytherin slapped Draco’s hand away like it was diseased. When he spoke it was with an icy tone. “Don’t touch me. If you ever come near me again I will use Legimency to search through your thoughts and find the things that scare you most. Then I will make you relive terrible things in your nightmares while when you are awake you will see the things that you fear most all around you. I will personally drive you to the brink of insanity then stop. I will torture you physically and leave you a broken man.”

Draco did not stop Harry as he stormed out of the room. Draco slunk down to the floor, fearing that he may have destroyed the only chance he had to redeem himself. The thing was, was that he could not figure out what the Hell he had said that would cause Harry to blow up like that.

Meanwhile Hermione was elsewhere trying to calm Ron. “Ronald, you need to calm down. Harry is the same as he’s always been. He would never go to Voldemort.”

“If that’s what you believe Hermione, then we’re though.”

Hermione was taken aback that Ron would break up with her over the fact that she thought that Harry wasn’t evil. “If that’s how you want it Ron then fine.”

She turned on her heel and walked away. Despite outward appearances, their relationship had been on the rocks for a while now. Ron was constantly pushing her for more sex. She doubted that he had stayed faithful when she kept refusing.

She stopped by the common room and looked around. She quickly found Lavender and Parvatti chatting by the fire. She smirked. ‘Perfect.’

She began to sob and collapsed onto the couch a few feet away from them. Lavender quickly was by her side trying to calm her. “Hermione, what’s the matter?”

“It’s Ron. He’s just broken up with me.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He has these fantasies that he wants us to act out. I usually play along to keep him happy, but this time it went too far.”

“What was it?”

“He wanted me to pretend I was Snape and punish him. Make him wear women’s clothing, spank him, actually use a dildo to ‘take’ him. I told him that I couldn’t do that. He persisted until I finally said, ‘Ronald, I will not violate you with a dildo and pretend to be that ugly, greasy git, Snape. I am your girlfriend, damn it!’ so he said ‘Mione, I think Snape is very sexy and handsome. And I want to wear pink. If you don’t do this with me then we’re through.’ So I left.”

“Don’t worry; we’ll make sure he pays. How bout we spread the truth around?” Lavender had a malicious glint in her eye. 

“I don’t think I can even stay in the same classes with him. I think I’m going to transfer out of Gryffindor. Don’t worry though, we’ll still be friends.”

Lavender nodded. “I don’t blame you. With Ron’s temper and the fact that he can get into our dorm, maybe it’s best you leave.”

Hermione sniffled and asked Lavender to help her pack. Inside she was laughing. ‘Merlin, this is just too wonderful.’

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

McGonagall was talking to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The one from the year before had been killed in a Death Eater raid during the summer. Professor Kivarn was not really qualified in McGonagall’s eyes, but who was she to argue with Dumbledore. 

Kivarn’s voice broke her out of her musings. “That Potter boy has really got some bad things happening to him lately hasn’t he?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, first he’s now a Slytherin. Second something odd happened in Divinations yesterday. His best friends have turned against him and his girlfriend hasn’t been around. He now shares a dorm with his most hated enemy besides He Who Must Not Be Named. Plus his owl has been looking under the weather.”

McGonagall looked out the window at the conflicting clear sunlit day. “I fear that this is only the beginning, Professor. I fear this is only the beginning of all our troubles.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“Miss Granger, why would you want to be resorted?” 

Hermione looked at her Headmaster. “I feel that I am no longer safe in Gryffindor. Ron and I broke up and well, we had a huge fight. He believes that since Harry and Voldemort are connected, that unless we kill Harry, we may not be able to kill Voldemort. Now I’m afraid that he’ll try to hurt me so I don’t tell anyone what I just said.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Alright Miss Granger, I concede. I will allow the hat to decide.”

He retrieved the Sorting Hat and handed it to Hermione. She looked at it for a moment. ‘Will it be able to tell what I’m really doing this for? Well there’s only one way to figure out.’ She slipped the hat onto her head and the world went dark.

‘Hermione Granger? Well isn’t this a surprise. First Mr. Potter and now you. Intriguing. So you want to be with Harry? Surely a Hufflepuff quality. Intelligence and love of knowledge, you would be one of the best Ravenclaws. Bravery, definitely Gryffindor. 

‘But what’s this? Oh yes, this is definitely cunning. And a thirst for revenge. Hmmmm… I will have to insist of Ravenclaw.’

‘NO! You can’t. Harry needs help, he’s beginning to collapse. If I don’t help him he’ll give up.’

‘No, Gryffindor is really where you should be. Looking out for your friends. Going to any lengths to help them.’

Hermione was despairing for a moment until she got it. She wasn’t considered the brightest witch of her age for nothing. ‘I have to convince you that I should be a Slytherin. You haven’t chosen anything to give me a chance to convince you. You want me to help Harry!’

‘No, definitely Ravenclaw.’

‘I have to help Harry, because if he breaks down we’ll all pay the price. He’s the one who’s going to save us. Besides I have to help plan ways to save the world and get revenge on Ron.’ She was thoughtful for a moment. ‘It would also help if I was fairly graded in potions. Then I could get a better grade then Malfoy.’

‘Bordering on Ravenclaw again but I feel you should be in-”

“Slytherin!”

Dumbledore was perfectly calm as he lifted the hat from her head. “Well then I think I shall arrange a set of rooms off of the Slytherin common room for you, Harry, and, well we need a couple of other Slytherins to balance things out. How about Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Rose Moon? Otherwise Slytherin will not be able to hold everyone. You know the spell to change your robes? Good. Talk to professor Snape tonight. Oh, and I’ll need your Head Girl badge.”

Hermione handed over her badge and walked to Arthimancy. About five minutes into the class, Draco Malfoy walked in. He looked like his favorite pet had just gotten killed. After class she caught up with him. 

“Malfoy! Wait up!” 

Draco grudgingly stopped. “Leave me alone, Mudblood,” he said in a tired voice.

“Now, now, now. Is that how you treat your housemates?”

Draco sneered. “Since you aren’t a Slytherin I-” He looked at her robes. “Please tell me this is a joke. Two Gryffindors turn into Slytherins within the span of 3 days. This has got to be some perverted joke. Pleas tell me that this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Well I am a Slytherin, but there is good news for you.”

“That I can kill the Weasel?”

Hermione scowled. “Anytime.”

“Really?” He sounded astonished.

She nodded. “That bastard told me that we should shun Harry because he’s a Slytherin. Said that he was evil. Hell he broke up with me because I said Harry wasn’t evil. But that’s not the good news that I was referring to. You know how you complain all the time about Crabbe and Goyle’s snoring?” 

“So?”

“You, me, Zabini, Harry, and Moon, are all going to be having a new dorm off of the Slytherin common room.”

Draco looked vaguely happy. Hermione looked closely at him. “Listen I know we have hated each other for so long, but I think we should reconcile. You aren’t evil, just a bastard.” Draco nodded and they walked to lunch. 

It was about then that everything when went straight to Hell. It began as Harry walked through the doors. Hermione was eating and chatting with Malfoy. He sighed and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. He ate quickly and tried to leave. As he was walking out of the Great Hall, he bumped into Ron, Neville and Dean. 

“Watch where you’re walking, Potter.” Dean said viciously. Harry looked at him sadly and tried to walk by, but was tripped by Neville. He landed on Ron. 

“Get off of me you disgusting piece of filth!” Ron shoved Harry to the ground. Then he kicked him. “That’s for touching my sister you damned traitor.”

Before Ron could kick Harry again a wand was pointed at him. “Do that again and I swear I’ll curse you to hell and back, Ron.”

Ron smiled. “You wouldn’t sweetheart. You don’t want to lose your Head Girl Badge.”

Hermione smirked. “Too bad that I already lost then, huh?”

“You wouldn’t dare curse a housemate. McGonagall would have your arse.”

“Then it’s a good thing she can’t punish me anymore huh?”

Before Hermione could even blink again Ron had his wand trained on her and she was grabbed from behind by Neville. “Drop the wand and I might just overlook this lapse in judgment and maybe take you back.”

“Put down the wand Weasel. And tell Longbottom to let go of Hermione.” Ron looked away from Hermione to see Draco pointing his wand at Ron.

“Why do you care, Ferret?”

Before anyone did anything else, everyone was blasted back against a bubble. Harry looked terrifying as he picked himself up. He turned to Draco and Hermione. “Leave now.”

They nodded and passed through the bubble with ease. Harry then turned to Neville and Dean. “If you ever come near me again, I will make you sorry. The same goes for Hermione.”

They quickly scrambled out of the bubble. Ron tried to follow them but couldn’t. “Ron, my best friend, my oldest pal, my de-facto brother, why are you trying to leave?” 

Ron glared at him. “You will never be my friend again. I doubt you ever were.”

“Go near Hermione again I will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them.”

Ron laughed. “Yah right, she’ll come crawling to me. I’ll make her grovel and beg. After that I’ll make her my whore for a while, but she’ll never be my girlfriend.”

Harry saw red. He slammed Ron against the wall of his bubble. He began to choke the boy. “Never say that again. Never.”

“Kill me and Ginny’ll never speak to you again.” Ron managed to say while being suffocated.

Harry dropped him and let the bubble down. He turned to walk away from the Great Hall but Ron tripped him. As he was trying to get up, Ron kicked him again. “You are no better then the Dark Lord. And if you ever go near my sister again I’ll kill you.”

With one last kick he left to eat lunch.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

During History of Magic Harry got called down to Dumbledore’s office. He sat down across from the professor and crossed his arms. “Is this about the incident in the Great Hall?”

“No, this is about Ginny Weasley. She’s gone missing. She’s been gone since the morning after the Sorting. Have you seen her?”

Harry felt cold. Ginny was missing? And he hadn’t even thought about her since she had run off. 

“We’re still looking for her but it seems as if she’s run away. I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry silently left and walked outside where it was nice and sunny. He hated it. He wished the sun would be covered by clouds, wished it would rain and be cold and miserable, wished the wind would be biting at his face. It would help him cope with everything. It would help him come to terms with the fact that there was barely anything left of his old life. That everything he had worked to build for the past 6 years was coming down. That he had to start anew. That he was lost and helpless. That he was on the verge of breaking down and stopping where he was.

That he was about to collapse and begin to cry and sob and wail.

That he wasn’t sure if he could continue to fight.

That he wasn’t certain if he really ever in love with Ginny.

“Harry! Harry, where are you?”

The emerald-eyed Slytherin turned around to find Hermione running toward him. He sighed and sat down on a rock beside the lake. His best friend sat next to him. “Oh, Harry. I just heard. I’m so sorry.”

Harry heard her but spaced out. He was trying to calm his mind. Things were just happening too fast. Then before his thoughts could still, Hermione said something that broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Lavender was going through her things to see what she had and hadn’t taken. And well… she found this.” Hermione held a letter. Harry reluctantly took it.

My dear sweet Harry,  
I write to you on the morn before I leave. The letter I received this morning forced me to put things into a different perspective. I love you with all my heart and hate to do this, but I must. You are the strongest wizard I have ever known; don’t think that I am blind. All the time you were silent and unapproachable you trained and learned. You may want to deny it but you have to save the world in one way or another.  
You think that you love me, but you don’t. You are in love with the idea of me. You are in love with someone having loved you for years and years, and always loving you. With time you could even come to truly love me, but you will regret it. You will regret not being with the one true person you are meant for.  
I am selfish. I admit that now. As I write this letter I wonder if you would come with me if I asked. I know the answer would be yes, and that is the reason I cannot ask you come with me. I will give you some advice though. Be careful of Dumbledore, I don’t believe he is a good man behind all his smoke and mirrors. I believe there are three people you can trust at Hogwarts. Hermione, Snape, and as much as I know you will hate it, Draco Malfoy.  
I once read a muggle quote that I think applies to you deeply. “Choice, not chance, determines one’s destiny.” I want you to create yourself a good destiny, preferably one that destroys all the evil in our world. You are a good man, Harry Potter, and although I only had a tiny bit of a life with you, I envy the person who you chose for eternity. I doubt we shall ever meet again. At least not until the man who is threatening me is gone. I want you to live your life to its fullest and never regret anything.   
With all of my love and hope,  
Ginevra Weasley

Harry dropped the letter in shock. Ginny was really gone. She wasn’t coming back. And she didn’t want him to wait for her.

He walked entirely numb to his new bed. He barely remembered being tucked in by Hermione and lying in his bed for a long time, but it wasn’t until the lights went out that he allowed himself to cry. So he cried himself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco Malfoy heard him cry himself to sleep and stayed up the rest of the night to find a way to help his new dorm mate.

The next morning was when it happened. Harry was chatting with Hermione, trying to adjust to his new life, trying to forget all the pain that the previous days had brought. Then the morning post came. A black raven brought a letter to Harry.

He opened the letter and read, a feeling of dread seeping into his bones. 

Dear Potter,  
I failed to give you a birthday gift so I decided to make it extra special this year, because it is so late. Hope you like it.  
TMR

From the letter fell a single feather. A white feather. A familiar snowy, white feather. 

Harry dropped the letter and quietly walked out of the Great Hall, not speaking to anyone. He did not need to walk out onto the grounds to know he would find a dead bird laying there. Yet he walked there anyway and picked up his pet. He carried her to a nice spot and began to dig a grave with his bare hands. As he dug it began to rain. 

The rain soon fell heavily, the sky darkened and lightning flashed, and the wind bit at his face as thunder crakced. It was a dark omen for a dark day.


	4. Chapter 4: Trusts and Truths

  
Author's notes: A month later harry is not talking to anyone, Hermione included. He is still being tortured and Draco, Blaise and Hermione are worried.Also we see spies and get more questions.  


* * *

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Pars II: Elabi Ultra Frons  
Part 2: Slipping Past the Facades

“You may deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough.”  
-Jim Hendrix

Chapter 4: Trusts and Truths

I think back to the beginning and am shocked. It is amazing to find we have all come so far. Yet we did so at such a terrible price. When I was young my father took no notice of me and my mother would rather worry about dinner parties than children. Did you know that she wouldn’t even carry me? Instead she had a pureblooded woman carry and birth me. “It would have ruined my figure. Besides, I could never deal with the hormones and cravings.” She once told me. 

When I think about it now, I am thankful she asked her sister, the one who married a muggle, to birth me. I later learned that wizards and witches gain magic from their mothers and my mother’s magic was all dark. I wouldn’t be married to my husband now if I had become dark, which I would have no doubt done if my mother had actually carried me. I made a special point to tell Tonks’ mother that when I found out. Of course since Tonks is my sister in law as well as my cousin, I see her and spend time with her often. 

But this pureness was what saved me from the evil side I think. That and seeing Voldemort kill and rape muggles as well as torture his followers. So after Harry’s owl, Hedwig, died he became silent. Not unapproachable like he had been the year before, instead he was… numb? Cold? Unfeeling? Sad? Depressed? I have no clue. All I know is that he didn’t speak once. Not even when he was called on in class. He waved his wand and his answers wrote themselves above his head in the air. 

Snape picked on him and even took away house points, but after 2 days he too ceased. Nothing seemed to break through his shell. He answered his questions perfectly, did the spells and charms perfectly, and, hell, even did his homework perfectly. Always on time, never late, never early. Just did things as they had to be done. He didn’t underachieve or overachieve in anything. He didn’t show up for Quidditch tryouts.

He was like a shell. He was acting like, what do muggles call them? Ah, yes, a microwave*. Or is it an iPod? Anyway, he didn’t respond to anything. Hermione was falling behind in her studies from trying to get him to eat and sleep regularly, let alone talk or act normally. 

Between his best friend turning on him, his girlfriend running away, this new prophecy, me having hurt him in some fashion, and the death of his owl he just shut down. But I wasn’t going to stand for it. Harry was in for a real surprise…

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“… And that is why I will not be teaching the art of the Animagi in this class.” Several people groaned at this loss. That was the one thing everyone had wanted to learn: how to turn into an animal. 

The class ended and everyone packed up. As Harry was leaving the classroom he was tripped and he went flying towards the ground, only to be caught by Draco Malfoy. “Watch where you’re going, Potter.” Ron mocked.

“Touch him again Weasley and I will hex your bollocks off.”

“Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for tripping a former house mate.” Everyone turned at McGonagall’s weary voice. “And detention for you, Weasley. I had thought it might get better but a month into the school year is unacceptable. I doubt that you should be a Gryffindor, or in any of the houses for that matter. No other student has ever done what you have. No other person that has been through Hogwarts has ever done what you have done. Rejecting a friend because of their house. Becoming worse then their supposed enemies. I am ashamed to call you a Gryffindor Ronald Weasley.”

“Slytherin turned on Gryffindor.”

“No he didn’t. He and Godric had a fight, which they later solved. Eventually they became lovers again.” Everyone turned to Hermione. “And I find it ironic that you degrade and torment Slytherins, but the first person you turned to in you need for an excuse was Salazar himself.”

“Slytherin was a pureblooded bigot.” Ron spat back.

“So was Gryffindor. It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who finally convinced Godric to allow muggleborns into the school. And he only agreed because they proved that are no muggleborn witches and wizards. Every wizard and witch has magic in their roots. Besides I doubt that you even came up with the term ‘bigot’ on your own.”

“You stay out of this, Malfoy!”

“50 points to Slytherin for defending the honor of their house and telling the truth about the founders of Hogwarts.” McGonagall was no longer weary and defeated, instead she was angry.

“Surely you don’t believe their pack of lies, Professor!”

“Another detention for accusing them of lying. If you read Hogwarts a History like Miss Granger has repeatedly tried to get you to do them you would know that Gryffindor was indeed a pureblooded bigot.” McGonagall turned to the class in the hallway. Everyone get to class, except Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy. You will follow me.” 

The followed her quietly, and were surprised when she placed a silencing charm around the room. She turned to the four Slytherins and smiled. “Thank you for that, he needs to be taught a lesson.” Her expression became one of a stern Professor as she began. “I know I just told the class that I won’t be teaching Animagi lessons, but I’m giving you four the option of studying under me to become Animagi. I have chosen you for several reasons. You are the four best students in my class and you are also the only four I think I can trust to fight for the freedom of our world.

“Now the choice is yours. Will you study with me to become Animagi?”

Harry was the first to respond. ‘Yes.’ He wrote above him. 

“Of course. I would never pass up an opportunity to learn. Besides it could be useful in battle.” Hermione added, almost as an afterthought.

“Sure.” Draco and Blaise answered in unison. 

“Hermione, are you sure you should have been a Slytherin? You really like learning to much.” Blaise asked her curiously.

“Who do you think told Lavender Brown all those rumors about Ron thinking Snape was hot and that he fantasized about Snape?” 

“That was you?” He was in a daze.

“I keep in contact with lavender for so I can spread things like that around for gossip. Did you really think that I enjoyed her company?”

‘She’s not bad, she is funny and nice. She’s just a bit air headed.’ Harry input impassively. 

“So she is Mr. Potter. So she is.” McGonagall beamed. “I want you all here at Seven o’clock in one week. Got it?” They all nodded as they made their way to their next class. 

After dinner they made their way to the Slytherin common room. Harry walked off to their small common room. It was part of the rooms Dumbledore had given them. There was a door from the Slytherin common room, password protected of course, that led to a smaller common room. It was about twice the size of the regular dorms. It was full of bookcases crammed with books on every subject you could imagine. There was a couple for small table for studying, eating or playing games on. It had a small fire place, just large enough to be usable for Floo, with two couches and an armchair in front of the fire. 

From their common room there were 2 staircases. One led to the boy’s dorm for Harry, Draco, and Blaise. The other led to Hermione’s room. Rose Moon had decided she didn’t want to risk being near them. 

There was a door connecting to a bathroom that had a bath big enough for two people and a shower along with two sinks and a toilet. Another door connected to the Room of Requirement. But what Harry loved was the portrait of Merlin. He was loyal to Harry and had even done a binding with his ink; ink was to a portrait what blood is to a human. Not only did Merlin slip into his other portraits occasionally, they were all in opportune places. One in Dumbledore’s office, one in Fudge’s office, one in Riddle Manor, one in Grimald place, even one in Gringotts. Due to his being the most famous wizard of all time his portrait was everywhere. 

What Harry really loved about the portrait though was it had a secret hiding place behind it. It led to some where important, but Harry had yet to find out. Merlin would only open with the right password. 

Harry had a secret about the room though. He wouldn’t tell anyone yet. No he wanted to be left alone for right now. Luckily that was easy. Draco and Blaise were not the leaders of Slytherin anymore. That title fell to Nott. Instead they were outcasts like Harry and Hermione. It helped solidify his and Hermione’s outcast status when Hermione made friends with Draco and Blaise. Harry stayed with Hermione because she was the only one would stood by him when everyone else forsook him.

But as the others entered the common room they stayed for a bit. Pansy came up and began to speak with them. Her mood was dismayed. “I found out that Millicent is going t join the Ministry’s forces. She doesn’t believe that we’ll actually make a difference. Almost two-fifths of the entire population of the wizarding community is on their side. One-fifth believes in Voldemort and the last two-fifths are siding with Dumbledore.

“But it’s worse than that. Voldemort’s crowd is all trained because they are greatly outnumbered, so that puts them on equal footing with everyone else. But the ministry not only has a large number of supporters, they also have 90% of all the aurors. Plus they technically have the laws on their side.”

They were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke up. “What about Voldemort’s plans to eradicate all the other governments.” There was a flinch when she said Voldemort, and the witch rolled her eyes. Sometime last year Voldemort had realized that he if wanted to take over the entire world he needed to destroy the other governments. While not a threat on their own, if the banded together they were powerful enough to stop him. So he had been attacking the governments and public of the other countries. 80% of the entire wizarding world quickly fled to England, while the rest were killed. 

“He’s finished it. We just got word that the Australian government was finished off today. He has left North America alone and we all think he plans to let it be. Their population is very scattered and weak as it is.” Pansy told the others quietly. Australia was the last free standing government besides the one in the Americas. 

Blaise, Draco and Hermione all told her that they would talk in the morning. Then they tiredly walked into their common room. Harry saw the others and hurried to bed. Blaise sighed, resigned to go to bed with a silent Harry once again. Draco held out his hand to stop him though. 

“No, this has gone on long enough. Give me half an hour, alright?” Hermione and Blaise shook their heads, sitting down at one of the tables to work on homework.

Draco made his way up to their dorm and entered. He quickly Silenced the room and put up quite a few wards. He looked to see Harry looking a bit peeved. Or was it his imagination? Harry carelessly through up his hands and he began to ‘talk’.

‘If you think I that will stop me then you are sorely mistaken.’

“By the time you get through I will have put up more.”

‘So you can put up more in less than a second?’

“You’re that powerful!?!”

‘Duh.’

This wasn’t working out the way Draco had planned. He stood in front of Harry. “Listen we need to talk. You can’t keep doing this. You need to talk to someone. Anyone. Harry you may not believe it but I care.”

Harry snorted and went back to getting ready for bed. Draco decided there was only one way to do this. “I think that you’re weak, Potter. So Weasley Jr. left and you’re not going to talk to anyone? Merlin that’s pathetic. You weren’t even in love with her.”

‘YES I WAS!’

“No, you weren’t. You were in love with the thought of her. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can go back to being you. You can go back to being your chaste, annoying, Malfoy hating self.”

Harry slammed Draco up against the door. “YOU THINK THAT I DIDN”T LOVE HER?!?! SHE WAS ALL I HAD! HERMIONE WAS TOO ABSORBED IN RON, RON WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO MOOCH OFF MY FAME! I HAD NO ONE! EVEN WHEN I BECAME A SLYTHERIN! YOU AND BLAISE JUST WANT TO BE ON THE WINNING SIDE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH?”

“No, why don’t you tell me.”

“You never were alone as a toddler, trying to figure out why no one loved you. You never had to sit and watch while your cousin’s birthday was the best day in the world for you and your birthday wasn’t even acknowledged. Not even to rub it in your face, just ignored. You never had to run from your own family, had to fear what they would do when they caught you. You never had to be desecrated at the hand of you own flesh and blood.” Harry was kneeling on the floor with tears rolling down his face. 

“You never had to get over your fear of closets because you weren’t locked in them. You weren’t ever slapped around. You’re worthy of love, while I’m not. Yet, I managed to find it. I may not have loved back yet, but almost. Then she was snatched away from me. You’re not a freak who deserves to die.”

Draco threw his arms around Harry. “Oh Merlin, Harry! You deserve love. You deserve happiness. You don’t deserve to die. Not you. Anyone but you. You’ve had too much pain already. Please, Harry, don’t cry. Oh please don’t cry anymore.”

He lifted Harry up after Harry had finally stopped sobbing. He realized that Harry mad somehow cut his knee. It was bleeding. He went to heal it and Harry stopped him. “Just let it bleed.”

Draco was furious. He healed Harry’s knee and put him to bed. He marched down stairs and flung himself onto a sofa. Hermione and Blaise sat next to him. “What happened?” Blaise asked cautiously.

“Those bastards hurt him. They ignored him; they shoved him into a closet. They even made him believe he was a freak. Oh and you’ll love this. He scraped his knee and it was bleeding, right? He fucking asked me not to heal it. He kept murmuring something about them being able to tell and being beaten for using his freakiness.”

Hermione soothed her friend. “Don’t worry. It’ll work out eventually. But I agree with you. His relatives have to die.”

The two males looked at her blazing eyes and shuddered. “I don’t ever want to get on her bad side.” They whispered at the same time. 

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Blaise said goodnight and left to go to bed. Hermione and Draco were by the fire both lost in their own thoughts. It was half past 10 when Hermione spoke. “Draco, we need to talk.”

“What is it?”

Hermione sighed and decided to take the plunge. “Why are you trying to help Harry?”

“I don’t understand.”

“I want to know if you are helping him because he’s the Boy Who Lived, or if you want to genuinely help him.”

Draco didn’t speak for a time, instead choosing to look into the fire. “On the train before first year I had offered him my hand in friendship. He refused and insulted me. I was greatly wounded and was bitter until sometime during the summer before fourth year. Although I was cruel to him fourth year, I was studying him. When he returned from the graveyard at the end of the year he locked eyes with me for a split second.

“In that one second I learned more about him than I had all year. I saw the anger, the pain, the sorrow, the dread and one other thing. I’ve never been happier than the moment I saw it. I saw a small sliver of hope. The only thing that has stopped him from breaking down or turning to the dark arts. When I looked into his eyes the day his owl died I saw it had gone out. Hermione, I don’t think you understand. If we don’t restore that sliver of hope soon we will lose Harry. We’ll lose him to the dark arts, to this war, or, Merlin forbid, possibly to himself.

“Hermione, I want to help him. I want to get to know him. I want to undo the pain that he undergone. I want to hold him as he cries. I want to be there when he realizes he’s in love. I want to be there when his first child is born and congratulate him. I want to be there when he’s telling stories to his grandchildren so I poke him and remind him when he forgets things. I want what I’ve always wanted. I want to be his friend. One of his closest.”

Hermione smiled and started off to her dorm. “Hermione!” The young woman turned. “What was the point to all this?”

“To quote a muggle, ‘Be careful what you set your heart on, for it will surly be yours’. You Draco should be careful, because I doubt you even know what you truly want. Be very careful with him. He deserves happiness.”

Leaving behind a very confused Draco Malfoy, Hermione decided that it was in her best interest to watch them carefully.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“What news do you have for me, child?” A cold voice hissed.

“Nothing new. The Potter boy is still in his shell. Snape is beginning to trust me, but does not tell me what Dumbledore plans. The others have not yet revealed themselves. The ones who have joined the Ministry have told me that Fudge is gaining power. Master, it is my belief that he could truly be a threat. He has the legal means and just as many supporters as Dumbledore. He also has the largest military now that the whole wizarding world is here in England,” the boy answered without fear. He was one of the best spies in the Slytherin house. Voldemort would not kill him for his lack of information.

Voldemort nodded. “Go then my servant. You have brought to my attention that Fudge could very well be a contender. I shall have my spies bring me more information on this. For that bit of knowledge you may leave without punishment.”

“Yes, Master.” After a loud crack, Voldemort turned to Wormtail. 

“The time is beginning to draw closer. I think it time we found the staff.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Fudge was in his office when a knock caused him to look up from the paperwork. “Come in.”

His secretary walked in looking confused. “Sir, there is a student here wishing to speak to you. She says that it is very important.”

Fudge nodded. “Send her in. I have been waiting for her report for a few hours.”

The secretary nodded and led the Slytherin into the Minister of Magic’s office. She sat down and smirked. “So Fudge, how are things going?

“Perfectly thank you. So what information does my Slytherin spy have for me today?”

“Well it seems that Potter still hasn’t popped out of his shell. Snape has told me that Dumbledore is just training his followers at the moment. I don’t know who is loyal to whom at this point. Hogwarts is on the threshold of a war. Everyone is quickly choosing sides. I have a feeling that the seventh years will call for early N.E.W.T.s. I believe that by spring Hogwarts will cease to exist as a school. It is likely to become a war base for the light.”

Fudge nodded. I thought we would at least have until the end of the year, but your right.” They were silent for a moment. “Well thank you. Your information has been useful.”

The student got up and left, promising to visit again in two weeks. Fudge sent in his pupil and looked at Percy. 

“It seems we should start looking for the crown soon, Percy. I want you to reconcile with your family to find out if Dumbledore knows anything. I don’t like having to go through Snape to get information.”

Percy smiled. “Perfect. I will owl them tonight. Molly will be so ecstatic that she won’t care or allow anyone to be suspicious of me.” Fudge agreed and looked out his window.

“It all comes down to power. Information, who controls the largest army, and power. I want you to find out who is close to Harry Potter. He is power in more ways than one. Whoever controls Potter will have the utmost possibility of winning. I will win.” He turned around to face Percy. “Leave.”

After Percy left, Fudge turned back to his window. “I will win, even if it means Potter must be removed.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. A bright flash made him look at his phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes had just burned. Dumbledore got out his wand to do the binding spell when a knock interrupted him. He shrugged. As long as it was done before half and hour after the bird burned and rebirthed, it was effective.

He opened the door and Rose Moon walked in. “Hello sir.”

“Hello Rose. What information do you have for me today? Should we begin the search for the sword?”

“I don’t know I don’t have any information really. I’m not a major player in the Slytherin house. But Harry Potter has yet to come out of his shell.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard. “Interesting. How has he been reacting to his dorm mates, including Ms. Granger?”

“He doesn’t talk to them.”

“Good, then he will more malleable when I wake him up.” He looked at the young student coldly. “You disappoint me, Ms. Moon. I told you that you were to stay an important person in Slytherin but you disregarded my warning.”

He raised his wand and locked the door. Then he bound Rose Moon to the chair. Before she could scream for help he had Silenced the room and began to rape her mind. Because he was busy torturing her he failed to notice the phoenix escaping from his office.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Draco walked into the dorm and looked at Harry smiling softly. He tucked the wizard in again and wandlessly cast a small charm. “Gratus somnium.” 

He changed into his own night clothes and went to bed. Little did they all know that things were going to become very dangerous and interesting rapidly.

 

 

 

Notes for C4

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

Translations and/or notes:

*Draco means a robot. He just has never been introduced to muggle technology properly.

 

Gratus somnium- Pleasant dreams (yes this is were the muggle saying came from.)

 

An- I've gotten a few people commenting that Draco wouldn't know of anything like an iPod, becuase they weren't around in 97. I guess i didn't make it clear enough that it is in the future. He makes reference that Tonks is his sister-in-law. Since he isn't married yet, it would have to be in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reasons

  
Author's notes: In the conclusion to part 2 we discover some secrets about Draco and even more about Harry. Rose Moon is found and one of the other spies is exposed. Merlin's portait reveals some surprising facts and we learn what Fudge, Dumbledore, and Voldemort are talking about.  


* * *

WARNING: This contains refrences to to non-consentual sexual material. 

When I start in on the Latin you might want to go to the bottom and read it. Uhhh, trying to think here....  
Well I love Reviews and can't believe i have 15 already. Reviews are always apreaciated. As usual I am amazed at the rating.....  
Oh ya, just as a side note Between differents parts time may or may not apss. If time passes its only becuase nothing particularly iomportant or interesting happens and i feel no need to be tedius. Part 3 will begin two weeks after part 2 but part 4 will start right after part 3.   
Oh yes, noting on Harry's personality in this chapter: Harry doesn't hate Draco. Never really has. He explained that earlier when he was talking to Snape. He is also tired of being alone. No he doesn't think of Draco as anything other than a friend (yet), but does crave the attentions he was denied that Ron would have given him but hasn't since the end of 5th year.  
If you have any questions feel free to Email me or post a review. My email is RedEyedHawkMaster@comcast.net.   
On with the story

 

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Chapter 5: The Reasons 

Morning came and Harry woke feeling better than he had in ages. He dressed and humming he made his way down to their common room. Since it was Wednesday, he had no classes and was free to eat in the common room with Hermione. The other two usually didn’t rise as early as he and Hermione. 

“Good morning, Hermione,” he said absently as he sat down across from her at their table. He made himself some coffee, sipped it and sighed. “That is heavenly.”

Hermione was gaping at her best friend. “Harry, you do realize that you’re speaking aloud, right?”

Harry waved her off not really hearing her. Instead he was gazing at Merlin as was his usual pastime. The portrait* was of Merlin sitting by a tree beside a lake. There were others in the portrait as well. They were of his great-great-great-great-great-great-grand-grandchildren**, Harry knew this much. They barely visited though. “Very vain. Don’t want to be seen with me,” was the answer he received when Harry had asked Merlin why they weren’t there a lot. He also found out that he called them his grandchildren for easier reference.

But there was something he had not noticed before. The lake and trees looked vaguely familiar. He couldn’t place the landscape though. He was about to give up when he saw one of Merlin’s ‘grandchildren’. He dropped his cup of coffee. He quickly scrambled over to the portrait.

Before he could get over there another made its way into the portrait. Harry stared at them in disbelief. “Salazar Slytherin? Godric Gryffindor?” He looked at Merlin for an explanation. 

“Finally figured it out have you? Yes, four out of seven of my grandchildren are the founders of your school.”

Harry gasped. “Then the place that I’m seeing, it’s in the Forbidden Forest isn’t it?” 

Merlin smiled. “When you find this place you shall find the password.”

Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him like he was crazy. “Harry you haven’t spoken a word aloud for over a month and now you’re conversing with Merlin in a portrait as if it were nothing.”

The events of the past month came back to Harry with a vengeance. He looked at Hermione with wide eyes for a moment before they turned to see Blaise walking down the stairs. Right behind him was Draco. 

Harry took a moment to gather himself. “Hello, Blaise. I do hope you had a good night’s sleep?”

Blaise nodded, dumbfounded. Draco looked at Harry as if to confirm that he had spoken before gracing him with a smile.

Harry glared at Draco a bit. Suddenly he walked over to Draco and leaned in really close. “You bastard,” he hissed. Harry punched Draco in the jaw, hard. Draco took a step back from the blow.

“You will never speak to me again, do you understand? And I mean it this time.”

Harry turned on his heel and walked right out the door. In the room Draco sat down looking defeated. “I lost it.”

Hermione watched him sadly. “What did you lose?”

“When I hurt him the first time I thought I had lost my only chance to redeem myself. I got a second chance last night.” He chuckled bitterly. “I did exactly what I wanted, but at the price of him hating me forever.” 

“I don’t think so, Draco.” He looked sharply at Blaise. 

“Don’t fuck with me right now, Zabini.”

“There is an old saying. What happens twice will happen a third time, or something along those lines.”

Draco walked over to Blaise and stared at him for a moment. He smacked Blaise upside the head and walked back to his seat. “You’re an arse, you know. Merlin, I thought there was something between us when we Saw that prophecy.”

Hermione looked at him carefully. “You mean like that old bat Trelawney?” 

“No, actually she told us about her prophecies. Apparently they aren’t true unless you believe in them. She told us about how we were to See a real prophecy. Me and Harry were sitting at the same table and when we cleared our minds like she told us something happened. We clasped hands and stared into each other’s eyes as we told one of the very few true prophecies.”

“How did it go?” 

“I can’t tell you. Both me and Harry have to agree and tell it in unison.”

Everything was silent for a moment. Draco suddenly sat up. “But I do have a written copy.” He quickly ran up to grab it from his trunk. He was panting by the time he was back in the common room. He handed the sheet to his friends who looked at it confused.

“Draco, you do know the paper is blank right?” Hermione asked him slowly sounding as if she feared for his mental health. 

“What!” He quickly looked at the paper. “But it’s right there.” He held the paper for a time until he slapped his forehead. “The paper must be keyed to me and possibly Harry.”

He sat staring at the damned thrice paper. “There has to be a way to help Harry listen to me.”

“Ah, but there is.” Draco looked to the voice finding himself looking at the portrait of Merlin. “He will listen to you if you can talk to him in the place which for he is headed.”

“Where is that?” 

“Where I stand.”

Draco looked at the old man. He seemed to vaguely recognize where he stood. “It’s in the Forbidden forest, right?” At the wizard’s nod, Draco stared hard for a moment. He turned and ran up to his room grabbing a cloak. “I know where he is.”

It was midday before he stumbled across the spot for which he had been searching. Harry sighed. “Of course. Where I first saw Voldemort after I defeated him as a baby.” He looked at the old oak. “So how will I know the password?”

“Try looking into the hollow of the tree.” Harry turned to see Draco walking toward him. “I think there might be something there.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry was getting exasperated. He wasn’t in the mood to keep up his anger. He was tired of the fighting and constant loneliness. 

“I’m here to apologize. And to ask for your hand in friendship.” Draco sat next to where Merlin would have sat. “Come on, sit down. Might as well talk for a bit.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. But this is your last chance to redeem yourself.”

For a bit they just watched nature relaxing, knowing the truths that were to come would be hard. Finally Draco began. “I hate my father. He would beat me when I did things wrong. He would use his cane which had a curse on it. No damage done by it can be healed by magic. Once when I was five I slipped on a bit of water that Goyle had spilled. He went ballistic. He dragged me down to the dungeons so fast my legs and arms hit doorways. He also used Crucio on me repeatedly. 

“My mother hated me as well. She thought I was simply a nuisance who would get underway during parties. I grew up without love, not meeting Blaise or Pansy until first year.

“One of my father’s ‘associates’ molested me when I was seven. He didn’t rape me but played with my cock and tried to shove his into my mouth. He would have too if Severus hadn’t come around.”

It was quiet for a few moments. “My uncle beat me as a child for the stupidest things. He made me cook, clean, take care of the yard and sent me out to do groceries. I was starved and kept in a closet.

“My aunt ignored me when she wasn’t yelling or berating me. She would tell me that my parents were worthless that they should have killed me at birth because I was so worthless. 

“My cousin was the worst of all. He got everything he wanted and still sought more. He scared everyone away so that I couldn’t have friends as a child. I had to learn to become very quick as a kid so he couldn’t catch me to beat me up. He even…. Hic raptus ego.”

Draco gasped. His father had required him to learn five different languages including Latin. At Harry’s quiet confession it all made sense. The memories came flying back to him.

 

 

“You’re always infringing the rules. I doubt that the Weaselette seized your virginity.” Malfoy smirked. “But then again you didn’t acquire hers either did you? It’s well acknowledged that she’s been had by numerous.”

“Never speak about Ginny like that ever again!” Harry raged. “And never speak another word of my virginity and lack thereof!”

 

 

“I also know your home life must have been terrible. I don’t want to kill muggles, but I will never like them for things like this and when the prosecuted us. I also know you were abused as a child. You were starved and beaten. It’s a wonder you still have the purity and innocence that you sustain.”

Harry saw red. “SHUT UP!” he roared. “I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!”

 

 

“No, you weren’t. You were in love with the thought of her. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can go back to being you. You can go back to being your chaste, annoying, Malfoy hating self.”

Harry slammed Draco up against the door. “YOU THINK THAT I DIDN”T LOVE HER?!?! SHE WAS ALL I HAD! HERMIONE WAS TOO ABSORBED IN RON, RON WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO MOOCH OFF MY FAME! I HAD NO ONE! EVEN WHEN I BECAME A SLYTHERIN! YOU AND BLAISE JUST WANT TO BE ON THE WINNING SIDE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH?”

“No, why don’t you tell me.”

“You never were alone as a toddler, trying to figure out why no one loved you. You never had to sit and watch while your cousin’s birthday was the best day in the world for you and your birthday wasn’t even acknowledged. Not even to rub it in your face, just ignored. You never had to run from your own family, had to fear what they would do when they caught you. You never had to be desecrated at the hand of you own flesh and blood.” Harry was kneeling on the floor with tears rolling down his face. 

 

 

Draco had made a comment on his purity, or his virginity every time Harry had snapped. Hell Harry had even told him that his cousin had “desecrated” or violated him. Draco had totally missed that confession.

He gazed at Harry sadly. “Oh, Harry. What happened?”

“Dudley and one of his friends were hanging around the house the summer before sixth year. I ignored them and did my chores as I was told. They grabbed me and pulled me into my room. Dudley’s friend held me down while Dudley raped me. Luckily after that I threatened to curse them if they came within a hundred feet of me. I never went anywhere without my wand. They didn’t try it again.”

Draco reached over and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry just rested his head in the hollow of the other Slytherin’s neck. They stat her enjoy the comfort until the sun began to set. They looked at each other and sighed. “We have to get back now, Harry.”

They got up and were about to leave when Draco stopped him. “Wait, weren’t we going to find that password?” Harry reached into the hollow of the oak and pulled out a parchment. On it were a few simple lines. 

To those who read, I pity you. You’re destinies are hard and long ones. I will give you three pieces of information to ease your paths. One is that behind my portrait lays a castle. It is my castle. When you wish just give my main portrait orders and it will separate itself form Hogwarts. The second is that inside lay things you will need for the war ahead. The third and final is that to enter the portrait you will need a password. I await your arrival in my castle. Follow Destiny.  
My best wishes,  
Merlin

They looked at it mystified. “But Merlin told me that when I found this place I would find the password.” Draco shrugged and Harry put away the paper. 

“So did I screw up my final chance?” Draco asked jokingly. Harry could see, however, that he was nervous. “I mean, was the whole life story too much?”

Harry shook his head with a smile. He walked over and hugged the other young man. “It was perfect. Really it only took you three tries.” He ducked away laughing as Draco tried to cuff him. When Draco began to pursue him he quickly ran toward the school. Things were beginning to come together in his life. 

He slowed down until he saw Draco was still on heels, and began to run back to Hogwarts a smile on his face, laughing the entire way. 

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Rose Moon was found while Harry and Draco had been out in the forest. She was out of her mind and had obviously been attacked. The students were warned that if the perpetrators were found they would be punished to the full extent of the law. 

Two spies from the Slytherin house were watching with intrigue. They would both be greatly rewarded if they could find out more. One by the Minister of Magic, the other by Voldemort. It was obvious that Rose had been a spy to Dumbledore. The whole Slytherin house knew it. 

It was after dinner and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Blaise were all in the Slytherin common room. Pansy walked up to them with something akin to a smile on her face. “Hey guys. Dumbledore’s spy got caught huh? Too bad nobody knows who did it.” She turned to look for a magazine on one of the tables. “Fudge would have loved that information,” She muttered almost inaudibly under her breath. 

Harry had been sitting next to her and heard without a problem. “Hey Pansy, I want to get to know you better. Why don’t we all go up to our common room and play a game of truth or dare or something?” He watched smirking inside. He knew that he was one of the most available bachelors at Hogwarts.

“Sure.” She purred. Giving Harry odd looks, his friends walked up into the common room with Harry and Pansy. 

When they were inside Harry wandlessly and wordlessly put up very strong wards. He advanced on Pansy slowly. “How about you tell me what the fuck you meant by ‘Fudge would have loved that information’ and I won’t torture you.”

She looked frightened by this Harry Potter. She backed up to the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Just answer me and I won’t hurt you. Otherwise this will become painful.” Pansy cringed and broke.

“All right, fine! I admit it. I’m a spy for Fudge. He is going to win. He has the largest army and a huge amount of supporters.” She changed tactics immediately. “Join us. We can win if you join us. Dumbledore will go down, Voldemort will go down and we can remake the government. We could even put you in charge as new Minister of magic!”

Harry snarled. “Never come near us again. You speak of this and I will kill you. You will be gone by morning. Crawl back to Fudge.” He opened the door and she scrambled out.

He slowly closed the door and sat down heavily. “I can’t believe she was a spy.”

“Remember what the prophecy said? ‘Some Foes are Friends and some Friends are Foes.’” Harry looked tiredly at Draco.

“I guess so.”

Hermione jumped in. “Wait. I thought you could recite the prophecy unless you both agreed.”

Harry and Draco caught glances and shrugged. “Maybe it can be subconscious,” Harry asked exhaustedly. “I don’t care. I’m so tired right now. I’m going to bed.” He gave Draco a sharp look. “Tell them. I know you were going to tell them some of it, but tell them that… well… Hic raptus ego. I can’t even say it aloud anymore. Just tell them.”

Draco nodded and Harry walked upstairs. Hermione and Blaise looked at Draco suspiciously. “That was Latin. I caught ‘He’ and ‘me’ but what did Harry say?” Hermione looked a bit frightened.

Draco sat them down and proceeded to explain what had transpired that afternoon. “We went down to the place where Merlin’s portrait takes place so to speak. We sat and talked for a while. He told me about how horrible his aunt and uncle are, but great Merlin above, if I ever meet his cousin I will kill him.”

“Why? Draco, what could be so bad that you would kill him. You don’t even want to kill the man who molested you.”

Draco glared at Blaise and shook his head at Hermione who was about to ask. “No, don’t ask. Blaise will tell you tonight I’m sure. Harry’s cousin didn’t molest Harry. No instead he had his friend hold Harry down while his cousin raped him.”

Hermione gasped and tears were forming in her eyes. “When did this happen?”

“Summer before 6th year. I think that’s why he refused to let anyone near him that year. He was trying to deal with himself. Personally, I think it’s for the best. He could out-duel Dumbledore now.”

Hermione silently nodded. Draco sighed and gently took her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. “There was nothing you could have done. Harry wouldn’t have wanted help anyway. He’s obviously fine with it for the most part. I just don’t think he’ll ever want to talk about it.”

Hermione silently nodded. Draco said goodnight and headed up to the dorm. Blaise held Hermione as she cried and soothingly rubbed her back.

Harry was still waiting up on his bed, the curtains pulled back. He couldn’t sleep. Not when so many terrible memories had been awoken. Luckily Draco came into the room so he didn’t have to go looking for the young man. 

Draco saw Harry sitting on his bed looking afraid. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “Let me guess, with all the bad memories brought to surface you can’t sleep alone or without a potion?”

Harry nodded, ashamed. Draco hugged him quietly. “Come on, get into your pajamas and let’s sleep in my bed. I’ve got silk sheets, much better than this commonplace cotton.” After Harry had snuggled under the covers of Draco’s bed, he asked Draco something he had been dying to ask.

“So was the whole talk this afternoon all a ploy to get me into your bed?” 

Draco smacked him with a pillow.

“What you don’t want to be able to say that you’ve slept with Harry Potter?”

Draco smacked him again.

“Don’t want to brag to your friends, ‘I kept Harry up till 2 in the morning!’?”

Draco turned over to face his friend. “That’s it. You’re going down.” Draco began to repeatedly hit Harry with the pillow until he was crying in mirth.

They paid dearly for their late night the next day. They were in History of Magic. Hermione, after learning that they had been horsing around late last night, had refused to allow them to use her notes for the class. They had to drink three cups of coffee each and bring another mug with them to stay awake during class.

Binns was droning on and on, about useless wizards who did nothing in particular. About halfway through the class he finally began talking about something that peaked both of the Slytherin’s attentions. 

“But Renault Glyndon made three specific weapons. A sword that was forged from three different metals he found in a meteor. A staff that was crafted using all the cores of wizarding wands. Finally a crown. The crown was made with gold, silver, and bronze. 

“Alone they are powerful, but Glyndon found the single most magical item in the world. According to legend Merlin himself created an orb. He searched for the purest diamond, sapphire, ruby, emerald, and amethyst on the earth. Using the elements and lightning he melted the stones down. Then, separately he melted obsidian into a shape shifter of some sort. It changes shape depending on what is trying to say or show.

“Around the obsidian Merlin poured the gems, creating a perfect orb with the obsidian at the center. He used metals, but it is unknown what he used them for.”

Binns paused, looking at his class. Most everyone was listening to him. “What I am telling you now isn’t on the curriculum, but times of war are approaching. Death is not what you think. Time doesn’t exist properly in death. We can see the past or the future, but are bound by the ancient laws of the universe. These weapons will again surface. They will be used to fight the war that is quickly approaching. 

“Glyndon made his weapons so they could support the orb. But before he died, they were used for evil and almost destroyed the world. He did lose his wife and came close to losing his daughter as well. He hid the weapons were no one could find them. It is said that he found the place were he found the orb and gave it back to Merlin. 

“All he told his daughter when she asked where it was, as he was dying, was ‘Follow Destiny’.”

“How do you know all this Professor?” Nott asked.

“My mother’s mother’s mother’s mother’s mother*** was named Elizabeth Glyndon, the daughter of Renault Glyndon.”

Quietly the ghost stood. “Good day, class. Class is dismissed. Anyone who wishes to get an outline of what will be on your N.E.W.T.s should see me before December first. I know your need it, since most of you tend to sleep in my class."

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Once in their common room, Draco and Hermione immediately began looking through the bookcases for information on the weapons and orb. Harry looked at them amused. 

“Would you like to spend the entire day searching for nothing?” Harry asked as they pulled out books that sounded like they could help.

“Harry, I saw a book in the bookcase that mentioned them and another volume dedicated to just magical weapons and myths.”

“True, but the book isn’t in the bookcase this week.”

They both turned to goggle at Harry. “How would you know?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Did you really think that Dumbledore let us have rooms as fine as this? No, the rooms he gave us had only the essentials. I talked to the school through the portrait of the founders on the fifth floor. It moved another room here to where the other rooms were. I connected the bookcases to my vaults. It contains the entire Black and Potter libraries and books that I bought myself which was almost as extensive. The books rotate as it would be impossible to fit the entire libraries in these bookcases.” He walked up to a few empty shelves where everyone usually put their books when not using them. 

“Invenire books containing information on Renault Glyndon’s weapons.” The bookcase filled with books. He turned to his friends. “Shall we begin our research.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

End of Part 2

 

 

Notes for C5

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

Translations and/or notes:

*The portrait is huge and Merlin is about a fourth the size of the Fat Lady. The tree isn’t fully included in the portrait and neither is the lake. 

**A ten generation difference. Yes Gryffindor and Slytherin were lovers. They were so far removed that it didn’t make a difference except that they were both related to Merlin and therefore very powerful. When they were separated was when they had their children since I don’t want any confusion with questions like: ‘Is Voldemort related to Gryffindor?’ ‘Is __________ related to Slytherin?’ (Godric’s heir is revealed later)  
Tidbit of information: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were lovers as well and had a child. All of their descendants were from that child. I know no one probably cares but it is important later on in the story.

***His Great-Great-Great-Grandmother. A six generation difference from Renault Glyndon.

Hic raptus ego- He raped me  
Invenire- Find


	6. Explanations Long Awaited For

  
Author's notes: As part three begins we learn what these weapons actually do, what in Merlin's name the prophecy means, and we devle deeper into the plots of others.  


* * *

Frangere Somnium et Frons: Shattered Dreams and Facades

Pars III: Fractus Mendacium  
Part 3: Broken Lies

“He who limps is still walking.”   
-Stanislaw J. Lec

Chapter 6: Explanations Long Awaited For 

For two weeks we searched. There seemed to be endless books on these weapons. Well not endless and surely not very many that were widely known of. Most of them were written by barmy wizards who searched for the damned things. They all thought they were divinely chosen for the task. None of them ever found Glyndon’s weapons though.

Luckily for us, most of them recorded where they went, and what traps they outwitted only to find dead ends. These records told us where the weapons weren’t and what we could expect when we went searching for the weapons ourselves. 

Draco, Harry, and Blaise didn’t work as hard as I, but that’s to be expected. I mean really none of them ever liked researching and studying the way I do. Blaise and Draco were fascinated by the adventurous accounts we had to pour through, as was Harry. But with Harry it was different. He was happy, don’t get me wrong, but he seemed to know that we didn’t have a lot of time. He urged us all to study with him for our N.E.W.T.s. All the professors had the same idea as Binns and were giving us all the information we needed for our N.E.W.T.s. 

I may love to learn, but even for me that was a bit odd, at least at the time. Looking back I realize what Harry and the professors all saw. The war was upon us and if I remember correctly, not one single student remained by the end of the school year. Some of the students stayed behind and fought for Dumbledore, but we no longer called them students. Instead they became enemies. 

Everything changed on October 20, 1998. We learned what the weapons did and that led us to discover information that opened our eyes to how far Dumbledore would go to secure his own power. I knew that he was the leader of Light, but the levels to which he sunk still disgust me today.

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“I found it!” Everyone looked over to Harry. He motioned for the others to come over to his chair by the fire. “I found what these weapons do.”

We all listened as he read aloud form the old text. “‘Renault Glyndon created the weapons for which I now search. My ancestor, Renault himself, hid the weapons after they helped kill his wife. Almost no one knows what they do though. Almost all the records that spoke of them were destroyed in the Great War. 

“‘I have managed to discover that the crown, which was created from gold, silver, and copper, can be used to control the population of a kingdom. The larger the population, the weaker the control, obviously, but the power can be focused on one person for a short amount of time. The control works like a form of what muggles call hypnotism. Those being controlled don’t even know it. Luckily the crown will burn a person’s head, when placed upon it, if the person is not worthy of ruling for whatever reason.

“‘The staff is remarkable as well. It amplifies the power of the user by five times. If the user is powerful enough it can even amplify his or her power by a tenfold. Due to the fact that has every core we use in wands along with a few more, it is compatible with every wizard or witch. It is also a fusion of all the woods we know.

“‘The sword is possibly the most interesting yet. The blade and handle were forged from an alloy of three metals he found in a meteor that crashed and destroyed the last temple of Merlin. It is unbreakable and its powers are unknown to even my family. It is possible that unless the sword is found that we will never know what powers it holds.

“‘I continue to search, but I fear that even one of Glyndon’s descendants will never find his weapons. Maybe only one who is guided by Merlin himself can find these weapons.’”

They all looked at the book with awe. “Who wrote that?” Draco asked.

Harry laughed. “You’ll love this. I only read it because I thought it would be good for a laugh.” He held up the cover for them to read the author’s name. 

Blaise’s jaw dropped to the ground. “Professor Binns wrote that!?”

Harry nodded as he laughed. “It seems that Binns was an explorer searching for his ancestor’s weapons for awhile. I think he ended up coming to Hogwarts to teach history since he couldn’t make history.”

Hermione flipped through the book. She made some notes and looked at the shelves. “There are no more books on the subject. Now we look at the places that have been searched already and figure out where they could be.”

They were about to settle down to figure this out when Draco snapped his fingers. “Wait, we still haven’t told you the prophecy. We’ve been so caught up these weapons that we haven’t even thought about it.”

Harry and Draco went upstairs and got one of the papers that had the prophecy written on it. They rushed down and spoke in unison. “It is our will that you read the prophecy. You shall tell none.”

It was then was a surge of magic and a binding occurred. Hermione and Blaise were bound to the same binding that the others of Trelawney’s class were. They felt the magic surround their hearts and minds. They were compelled by the magic to speak in harmony. “We answer your will and learn of the prophecy. Our lips are bound not to speak, our hands bound not to write, our minds bound not to reveal. Our hearts are bound to yours, so we declare, so it must be.”

Hermione and Blaise opened their mouths to ask what the hell had just happened but decided not to ask. They read what the paper said. 

Lies are told and loyalties betrayed,   
Power is sought incessantly,  
The War is growing nearer,  
The war in which all will fight,  
All may perish if the chosen fall.

Wizards and Creatures and Life Forces alike shall do battle,  
For Darkness, Light and Ruling all conspire,  
So the Just must rise,  
Facades must be torn,  
Dreams shall be crushed.

The Hawk must break free and become the Hawk and Wolf,  
The Fox and the Hawk must be as one,  
And the Eagle shall pursue the Hawk,  
The Adder and the Eagle will evermore support the Hawk and Fox,  
The Otter shall depart the Hawk and return briefly before demise.

Death will be consulted and fight,  
Creatures will not escape the battle,  
The Dragon’s Magick must be placed into the Hawk,  
Creature’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk,  
Death’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk.

Warnings besought now are given,  
Some Foes are Friends and some Friends are Foes,  
Fear the Leaders that lie to thou,   
The war shall end with an inevitable destiny,  
Wielders of magic can’t live with non-wielders.

Hermione looked at the prophecy and paled. “Let’s sit down while I try to explain it.”

Blaise, Harry and Draco all sat waiting for Hermione to explain the meaning of the prophecy. Hermione paced for a few moments before heading over to the shelves and muttering a few times. She grabbed the books and sat in a chair so they made a circle of a sofa and two chairs. 

“Let’s go over the verses one at a time, yes?” At their nods, Hermione continued. “The first verse says:   
‘Lies are told and loyalties betrayed,   
Power is sought incessantly,  
The War is growing nearer,  
The war in which all will fight,  
All may perish if the chosen fall.’

“It roughly translates like this:  
Lies are told and loyalties betrayed,   
Power is hunted for relentlessly,  
The war (probably against Voldemort and the Ministry) is almost upon us,  
The war in which everyone shall fight,  
Everything might die if the chosen fail or die.”

Hermione looked at the others. “The only thing in this stanza I can’t translate for our understanding is ‘chosen’. It probably means the great fighters of the war. They must be selected or special somehow.”

No one needed her to say outright that Harry, with his scar, and Draco, with his last name, were the ‘chosen’.

“The nest stanza is:  
‘Wizards and Creatures and Life Forces alike shall do battle,  
For Darkness, Light and Ruling all conspire,  
So the Just must rise,  
Facades must be torn,  
Dreams shall be crushed.’

“I decipher this as:  
Wizards and Creatures (likely Veela, vampires, elves, ect.) and Life Forces similarly will be in the war.  
For Voldemort, Light (Dumbledore?), and the Ministry all plot,  
So the honorable must take a stand,  
Pretenses must be destroyed,  
Dreams shall be crushed.

“What I don’t get is the Life Forces. I guess it will reveal itself all in due time. Anyway the next stanza is so:  
‘The Hawk must break free and become the Hawk and Wolf,  
The Fox and the Hawk must be as one,  
And the Eagle shall pursue the Hawk,  
The Adder and the Eagle will evermore support the Hawk and Fox,  
The Otter shall depart the Hawk and return briefly before demise.’

“This is very difficult. In ancient texts the Hawk represents courage, wisdom, truth, overcoming problems, experience, and new life. The Wolf is loyalty, cunning, perseverance, stability and death and rebirth. The Fox: persistence, gentleness, slyness, intelligence, ability to observe unseen, diplomacy and protection. The Eagle: strength, wisdom, courage, intelligence, clear vision and knowledge of magic. The Adder: wisdom, cunning, and healing. The Otter is playfulness, youth, laughter, and mischievous.”

Hermione was silent trying to figure out what it meant. Blaise finally spoke out. “Could it refer to people? I mean could it refer to people with the traits of what they represented? It would mean that whoever the Hawk is would have to learn to release the traits the term ‘Hawk’ and ‘Wolf’ refer to. Then they would have to join with the Fox in some way. And the Eagle would pursue the Hawk. Would he/she be hunting for harm or following in help? 

“It sounds like the Eagle and the Adder are another pair. It speaks of them together as one thing. But the Otter. I fear for the Otter. He/she will leave the Hawk’s side then come back shortly and befall failure.” 

Hermione nodded. “Sadly I think you’re right.” They all paused before Hermione continued, breaking the silence. “The fourth verse is the most confusing by far.   
‘Death will be consulted and fight,  
Creatures will not escape the battle,  
The Dragon’s Magick must be placed into the Hawk,  
Creature’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk,  
Death’s Magick must be placed in the Hawk.’

“The first line is odd. Maybe ghosts? But what harm could ghosts do? The creatures will have to fight. As I said before the creatures are races like the Veela, vampires, elves, ect. As for what the dragon’s magic is I can’t say.”

Draco interrupted her. “Wait, what does the Dragon represent in ancient texts? Maybe it refers to a person as well.”

Hermione frowned. “I’ve never come across a Dragon refer in the couple of books I’ve read. We’ll have to search for that. I don’t understand how we can put the Creature’s and Death’s magic into whoever the Hawk is…”  
“I don’t think we’ll find out right now. It will reveal itself when the time is right.” Harry exaggerated the last sentence as Trelawney would have.

Hermione smiled and went back to the paper. “There’s only one stanza left.  
‘Warnings besought now are given,  
Some Foes are Friends and some Friends are Foes,  
Fear the Leaders that lie to thou,   
The war shall end with an inevitable destiny,  
Wielders of magic can’t live with non-wielders.’

“It goes something like this:  
The warnings asked for are now given,  
Some of your enemies are allies and some of your allies are traitors,  
Be afraid of the leaders that lie to you,  
The war will end with an inescapable outcome,  
Wizards can’t live with Muggles.”

Everyone was silent. Harry stood and began pacing. “So what you’re saying is it goes something like this: We’re surrounded by lies and betrayals, the war is coming form which no one can escape, someone other than the light has to take a stand, lies have to be broken through and dreams done away with, four or five people are essential to the war, somehow Death is going to fight the war, magic from something we don’t know will somehow be put into this ‘Hawk’, people we side with can possibly be enemies, our enemies can possibly be allies, we should fear the leaders who lie to us, Merlin forbid we think about any politician, and to top it all off, we can’t live with Muggles. Does that just about sum it up?”

At Hermione’s slow nod Harry threw his arms up. “That is complete and utter rubbish! Half of it we already now, the other half doesn’t make sense and we’re left with nothing!”

Harry sat down dejected. Draco sat next to him and drew him into a side hug. “We’ll figure it out eventually. What if we work on trying to find where those weapons could be huh? Then we’ll return to this idiotic prophecy that we made. Mind you that it’s only because you helped that it makes no sense.” Harry laughed and got up, agreeing that they had to work on the weapons before any other problem.

“Let’s get to work then.”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

“Mum!” Molly Weasley turned around to find Percy running across the garden toward her. Before she could say a word he had embraced her.

“Oh, Percy, it’s so good to have you home at last. At your first owl we were skeptic but after you explained what happened we were overjoyed. I hate that you have to spy on the Minister for Dumbledore. Especially if he was going on the way you say he was.” Molly moved away and ushered her son to the living room. “Let me get you something.”

As she went to make some food for her son, Fred and George walked in. At sight of him they drew their wands. “Traitor,” they hissed.

“I am Dumbledore’s spy now.” Percy said, irked.

“You would never go against the law. We don’t believe for a second-”

“that you are spy for Dumbledore. We think that you’re using Mum and Dad’s-”

“positions in the Order to gather information for the Ministry. We’ll expose you-”

“and you’ll be tortured for information by Dumbledore.” The twins looked at each other and walked out of the room, refusing to be in the presence of their older brother.

‘Perhaps this was not the greatest idea that Fudge had. He’s been wrong before. I mean going against Dumbledore, and even possibly Harry Potter…’ Percy shook his head. ‘No, they are all wrong. Dumbledore wants complete power just as Voldemort wants, all Fudge wants to do is make the world better.’

So having made his decision he smiled and took a cookie when his mother offered them to him. ‘I just have to get into Dumbledore and my parents good graces. Then I will be rewarded and the world will be free of madmen like Dumbledore and Voldemort.’ He ignored his subconscious warning him: ‘Fudge is just as mad.’

“So mum, how has the family been?”

 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

 

Three days later they had mapped out that there were very few places that weapons could be. “I think we should present our findings to Dumbledore. If he is searching for the weapons they could possibly help.” They agreed with Blaise and set off to the Headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore was busy meeting with Rose Moon’s parents. Instead they found Fawkes waiting for them. He flew over to Dumbledore’s desk where there was a book laid open on the table. Harry was stopped when he went to go read the book. 

“Harry what are you doing?” Hermione hissed. “Dumbledore could be back any moment.”

Harry chuckled. “If Fawkes is leading us to the book, Dumbledore must want us to read it. He never does anything without reason.” Skeptical, Hermione allowed Harry to read the book aloud to the others.

“‘November 1, 1981

I sent Harry to live with his mother’s sister today. Hopefully with their torture he will be even more powerful. I threatened his aunt that if she wanted the child to live she had better disappear. Hopefully I will see no more of her ever again. Unfortunately I can’t kill another descendant, for when Voldemort returns I’ll need all the power I can get. And, if needed, I can use the foolish woman and the child to ‘persuade’ Harry to help me.   
Fawkes burned again today. I barely had time to get back from my meeting with the Minister to bind him to me. I swear the bird tries to get away almost every few months. Luckily he is bound to help Godric’s line once in their hour of need, so when I called him, he came to me to help defeat Grindelwald. Ever since I have had him, I have had him bound to me with a dark spell. I feed him, I give him the best of everything, and I treat him with the utmost respect, and what does he do? He tries to run away.  
Now all of my plans are falling into place. The only thing that could ruin it is if the Potters are discovered. I mean really, it wouldn’t do for Harry to find out he has a living aunt now would it?’”

Harry looked at the book in curiosity. “What does he mean? I lived with my aunt for 10 years and six summer after that… And Fawkes?” 

Harry looked at his friends cautiously. “I think it would be best if we left telling Dumbledore our news for another day. Instead I believe we should go back to our chambers.”

The others nodded, as confused as Harry. Why would Dumbledore bind Fawkes unwillingly to him? To whom was he referring when talking of the ‘woman and the child’? And what did he mean by ‘it wouldn’t do for Harry to find out he has a living aunt now would it’ if Harry had lived with his aunt for most of his life?

They had received answers to their questions about the weapons and prophecy, but in return were granted more questions. Little did they know that they were only at the tip of the iceberg. Soon many lies would be broken and loyalties shown true.

 

AN- Sorry bout the long wait. I've started the next chapter, but a bit stuck on where exactly to go in it... Oh, well! I'll juts have to work harder. I love all reviews!


	7. Hey!!!

  
Author's notes: ...  


* * *

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay. I have some bad news. My grandfather, who lived in california, just died. I'm heading out there on saturday and i'll be there for 3 weeks. I need to take care of grandmother and such. after that i'll be back for a week and then my grandparents, other side of the family, are sending my cousins and i on a cruise. when i get back form that i will be able to continue on the story. Sorry for the delay and i'll try to stew ideas in my head during the cruise.   
-RedEyedHawkMaster


End file.
